Experimental Survivor 2: The Haunting
|previous_season = Experimental Survivor |next_season = Experimental Survivor 3: Gauntlet}}Experimental Survivor 2: The Haunting is the 2nd season of the series Experimental Survivor After twists such as the spirits blessing and curse, and pre-jurors having one collective jury vote the winner was Mari Takaahshi Hosting Staff This game was hosted by: Host Nick Stanbury also known as Wesley, was the primary host and generally in charge managing and posting challenge, posting results. And was the primary host in charge designing and planning the season as a whole (with some collaboration by the other two hosts). Host Spooky (repping as Caleb Bankston) also known as Ry general job was making the art for the game, and formatting posts. Host Lindsey Cascaddan also known as Dan was primarily helped posting the results in the few times the other two hosts failed to do so. Casting Experimental Survivor 2 started on September 30th and ended on October 21st. The hosts recieve 39 useable applications, and decided to accept 21 of them. Notable Twists and Rules *[[Three Tribes|'Three Tribes']]: For the first time in Experimental history the season began with three tribes. *[[Double Tribal|'Double Tribal']]:' For the first in Experimental history two tribes went to tribal in a single round, Round 1, each voting off one member of there own tribe. *[[Spirits|'Spirits]]:' When contestants were voted out of the game, they would become "Spirits" and still have influence over the game in several ways. **[[Spirits Blessing|'Spirits Blessing]]' '''on every even number round, the spirits would vote on one person to receive an advantage in the game (in the case of a tie, random.org would break it, if no spirit voted, there would be no Blessing that round). These advantages were either public or private depending on the nature of the advantage. The same person could not receive a Spirits Blessing twice in a row. This twisted ended after Final 6. The Spirit's Blessing were: ***In round 2 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Vote Nullifier|'Vote Nullifier']]. Allowing the user to nullify the vote of one person of there choice. This expired after the Final 6 Tribal Council ***In round 4 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Double Half Idol|'Double Half Idol']]. Allowing the user to half the votes received of two different people, this number is not rounded. This expired after the Final 6 Tribal Council ***In round 6 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Vote Viewer|'Vote Viewer']]. Allowing the user to view the vote of someone before the tribal council deadline. this expired after the Final 6 Tribal Council ***In round 8 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Vote Shield|'Vote Shield']]. An infinite use item, allowing the user to negate one vote per round against themselves. This expired after the Final 6 Tribal Council. ***In round 10 the Spirits Blessing was an [[Idol Destroyer|'Idol Destroyer']]. An item that allowed you to pick a target and if that target had an idol would destroy one idol in there possess, if the target had multiple idols they get to choose which, and the target would only be notified that something was used if they had in fact an idol. The Idol destroyed would not be rehidden. This expired after the Final 6 Tribal Council. ***In round 12 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Pocket Immunity Necklace|'Pocket Immunity Necklace']]'. An immunity necklace you could use at any one tribal council up until and including the final 6 tribal council. ***In round 14 the Spirits Blessing was a [[Challenge Advantage|'''Challenge Advantage]] on the round it was received getting 25% add to the receivers time in Endurance. **[[Spirits Curse|'Spirits Curse']] on every odd number round after the first, the spirits would vote on one person to receive an disadvantage in the game (in the case of a tie, random.org would break it, if no spirit voted, there would be no Curse that round). These disadvantages were always public. The same person could not recieve a Spirits Curse twice in a row. This twisted ended after Final 6. The Spirit's Curses were: ***In round 3 the Spirits Curse was a 24 hour [[Isolation|'Isolation']]' '''meaning that the reciever could not talk to anyone for 24 hours, even if they are attending a tribal council. ***In round 5 the Spirits Curse was a [[Forced Sitout|'Forced Sitout']], being forced not to participate in the next challenge, without anyone on the other tribe being forced to sit out to confiscate. ***In round 7 the Spirits Curse was the [[Curse of Rocks|'Curse of Rocks']], meaning at the first rock draw you attend you must draw an extra rock, even if you normally were not drawing a rock anyways. ***In round 9 the Spirits Curse was [[Vote Inellgiblity|'Vote Inellgiblity']], meaning the contestant could not vote at the next tribal council. ***In round 11 the Spirits Curse was a [[Public Vote|'Public Vote']], meaning that the contestant must vote an hour before the normal vote and posted there vote in the Tribal Council thread. ***In round 13 the Spirits Curse was an [[Ignored Challenge Attempted|'Ignored Challenge Attempted']], meaning that the contestant's attempt in the challenge was completely ignored and they could not win immunity ***In round 15 the Spirits Curse was a [[Penalty Vote|'Penalty Vote']], meaning an extra additional vote was cast against the contestant. **'Idol Clues', every the spirts would vote for one person per tribe to recieve an idol clue (ties would be random.org if no spirit voted no clues would be passed), these clues would rotate between public and private, and you couldn't give a clue the same person twice in a row and the receive of the clues would either publicly or private (depending on the round) choose 1 person from there tribe to also receive an idol clue. **[[Lesser Spirit Jury Vote|'Lesser Spirit Jury Vote']]': Spirits voted out before the merge (traditional pre-jury boots), called "Lesser Spirits, were all given the opportunity to vote at FTC. The person with the most lesser spirit jury votes would recieve one additional jury vote. If the Lesser Spirits tied in their decision between two it would be a half vote for both. If the Lesser Spirits tied in their decision between three, there vote would be ignored. *Hidden Immunity Idols:' Inside each tribe subforum lied a password protected subforum. The contestants were told that the password to subforum was the name of survivor contestant (without telling them the contents) plus a 3 digit number, and that the subforums each contained an idol. Idol clues were hidden Only one hidden immunity idol was granted per tribe. Idols were rehidden upon being played (assuming the tribe the idol originated from still exists but not if voted out with them. Clues were passed by Spirits (see above) *[[Tribe Swap|'Tribe Swap']]':' At final 16 a tribe swap occurred into two tribes, with the tribe with the least members being removed. *'Cross-Tribal:' All contestants were allowed to talk all other contestants in the game. *'Allowed Screenshots:' Unlike a lot of org contestants using screenshot to get ahead was allowed in this game *'Cross-Tribal Transference:' In this org transferring idols was allowed however only during the challenge phase not during the tribal council phase, however clauses such as "If such and such tribe loses transfer my advantage to a person" were also allowed *'Three-Strike Policy:''' Experimental Survivor 2 had a 3 strike policy in terms of activity, not confessing, submitting for a challenge or self-voting would result in a strike and three strikes would result in being evacuated. Castaways Episode Guide Voting Chart